


Dance with me

by Pflanze



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale changed everything, Bad Ending, M/M, Time Travel, their story never begin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanze/pseuds/Pflanze
Summary: 一个悲伤的小故事，脑洞文，“失忆”的Crowley遇到了一个自称是他爱人的天使。之前在lof发过，这边也存档一下
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Dance with me

神说，他的名字是拉斐尔。他的存在散落在星河之间，将星尘凝聚为实体并为之命名。世界在指尖诞生和堙灭，他可以随意为它们漆上斑驳的色彩，操纵运行的轨迹，谱写未尽的命运。他唯一不能参透的命运是他自身，神不说，他也不问。

“但或许哪一天我真的可以问问祂，”他时常对着星星喃喃自语，“当我心情好的时候——你说呢？”

“而且我的名字是克劳利。”他不知道这样的想法从何而来，也并不否认拉斐尔这个称谓，事实上，为什么他就不能有许多名字呢？就像每个世界都供奉着神，变幻莫测的面孔，千奇百怪的名讳，但其实都是同一个神；这样看来，他有两个名字似乎也不是什么很过分的要求。

但是星星不会回答，它们不过是五彩缤纷的小球而已。克劳利用手指按下去一个再松开，打量着它在星辰的海洋里浮沉起落。这样的日子似乎没有尽头，他有时候会兴致勃勃地创作，但更多时候无聊透顶，对于一个天使而言他似乎想得太多，遗憾的是他也没办法控制自己想什么，但也仅此而已。迄今为止，他还是完成了所有派给他任务，还算是尽职尽责。星星们围绕在他手边，他一个个戳过去，隐隐觉得它们好像在躲着他的指头。并不是什么令人愉快的发现。

“请问你可以和我跳一支舞吗？”

克劳利吓了一跳，他真没想到还会有第二个灵魂体主动跟他搭话。一个从未见过的天使正站在他身后，有些胆怯地望着他。“我认识你吗？”他生硬地发问，“唔，嗯，我是说，你是谁啊？”

“我是......亚茨拉斐尔。”天使犹豫了一下。

“那和我还挺像的，”克劳利说，“我有个名字叫拉斐尔。”

“你是克劳利。”在对方惊讶的眼神中，贸然出现的天使努力解释道：“而我是以你拉斐尔的称谓命名的......你是拯救世界的英雄，为了纪念你，他们给我起名亚茨拉斐尔。”

“拯救世界？哈，我竟不记得我还干过这种事情。”克劳利哑然失笑，“亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔，噢，这太奇怪了，叫你就像在叫我自己一样，抱歉，但这真的有点诡异。所以？”他挑了挑眉，“你刚才第一句话是要做什么来着？”

亚茨拉斐尔有点脸红：“我想请你和我跳一支舞。”他小心翼翼地观察着克劳利的表情，似乎只要克劳利表现出一点厌恶他就会立马从原地消失。

克劳利想了想才回答：“可以啊。但是，你要先说清楚拯救世界是怎么回事，难道我失忆了？”

“是的，你......”

“啊？真的假的？”克劳利没料到对方竟然承认得这么快，整件事情令他越来越摸不着头脑，他甚至忍不住打断了亚茨拉斐尔没说完的话，“那我为什么会失忆呢？还有，你为什么要跟我跳舞啊？我们之前认识吗？跳舞还能两个天使一起吗？”他脑海中浮现出一群天使在天堂的圣歌中翩翩起飞的画面，他还以为这就是跳舞呢，但如果两个天使靠的太近，他们的翅膀一定会打起架来的。

他没注意自己每问一句就忍不住向前一步，现在他们的距离已经相当近了。亚茨拉斐尔倔强地抬起头，湛蓝的双眼凝视着他，克劳利不由得心神一动，这个小天使还挺好看的，他想。微风吹过，红发轻扫上对方的脸颊，他忍不住开口：“连名字都是照着我的起的，难道说，我是你的偶像？你专程跑过来一趟找我，是因为想和你崇拜的对象接近一下吗？”到最后他不由得把自己都说得笑了出来，即使如此，这一切还是过于荒谬。

“......正是如此。”亚茨拉斐尔脸红得像燃烧的星云，突然一翻手扣住了克劳利的手腕，力道之大再次令克劳利吃了一惊，“和我跳舞吧。”他的声音既像在命令又像在恳求，“......我会把一切都告诉你，相信我，好吗？”

克劳利没辙了。他本可以把这个莫名其妙的天使直接赶走，然而最终他的好奇心还是占了上风，只好选择相信对方，不然，好像也没有什么更好的办法。对吧，就算他在撒谎，就权当个故事听也好，至少没有给星星上色那么无趣，更何况，他也很想知道对方到底在图谋着什么。不过有一个很关键的问题必须首先解决。

“可我不知道怎么跳。”

“没关系，我教你。”

克劳利愣愣地任由对方摆布。天使牵过他的一只手放在自己腰间，另一只手的指缝被天使的手指穿过并牢牢扣紧。同一时刻，克劳利低头，亚茨拉斐尔抬头，鼻尖差点儿撞在一起，他们都有些慌张地各自往后退了退，但也都没有松手。太近了，克劳利想，他还从来没有和谁凑得这么近过，这让他有点僵硬，感觉怪怪的，然而也不算太坏，至少对眼前的这个天使是如此，他默默地看着天使的眼睛，下一个星球，至少我要涂上七成这种颜色。亚茨拉斐尔放在他肩上的手轻巧地打了个响指，下一秒，不知从何处响起了克劳利从未听过的音乐，和天堂的传统的歌曲大相径庭，那些歌是神圣而穆肃的，而这样的歌听起来就很......适合跳舞，两个人的那种。尽管他现在还一点都不会。

“要有音乐。”亚茨拉斐尔靠在他耳边，轻声说道，克劳利只觉得一阵战栗从头一直蔓延到到翅膀尖，天使的气息震荡着他的耳廓和鼓膜，如果他心里有一根弦，此刻也一定同频率地颤抖了一下。亚茨拉斐尔耐心地指导着他如何迈步，如何跟上节拍，克劳利一开始还笨拙地踩了几次对方的脚，不过很快就掌握了诀窍，这并不难，当然也可能是他具有某种不知名的天赋。他本人更倾向于后者。当然，不可否认的是，亚茨拉斐尔的确是一个优秀的老师。他们踏上一条亮闪闪的星河，澄澈的星光交错，闪耀如镜影。旋转间，有几片羽毛落下，宛如在河面上荡开层层涟漪，那是被击散的尘埃云，裹挟着粒子的风暴四处流散飘逸。亚茨拉斐尔跟他讲起他遗忘的过去，在由他创造的万千星球中的某一颗上，诞生了奇迹一般的文明，而他竟然也得以神奇地置身于其间，去经历他们所经历的故事，这一切简直令克劳利无限心驰神往。但亚茨拉斐尔刚起了个头就突然停住了。

“噢，天哪，”他说，“克劳利，你的翅膀！”

如果不是克劳利紧紧拽着，亚茨拉斐尔差点都要松手了，他的声音甚至有些带上了哭腔。

克劳利回头一看，发现翅膀顶端的羽毛竟然已经变成了黑色，这一惊非同小可，但他强行忍了下来，反而安慰亚茨拉斐尔说：“没事的没事的，它们有时候是会这样。前两天我和路西法喝酒，醉了之后也是这个情况，但后来酒醒了它又自己好了。真的没事的。”

“还有这种事情？”亚茨拉斐尔听起来半信半疑。

“真的。”才怪呢。

“好吧。”

“咱们别管它了，你继续刚才的说。”

于是亚茨拉斐尔又勉强回到原来的话题。他的情绪有些波动，但因为描述的内容太过精彩，克劳利并没受到太多影响。他全神贯注地聆听着，天使说，在那个星球上，郁郁葱葱的花园里生长着四季常青的树木（“什么是四季？”“就是一直，永远的意思。”），结着永远不会凋零的火红的果实（“有多红？”“比你的头发还红。”“那估计就像你现在的脸一样。”当然最后这句他没好意思说出口，只是想想而已）;然后洪水吞没了整个世界，包括美丽的花园（“这也太残忍了”“......”）;所幸有少数的人逃脱了，在荒芜的废墟上重建起崭新的文明（“我就说，他们很厉害！”）

“你就不能安静点听我说吗？”亚茨拉斐尔有些愠怒，狠狠地踩了一下克劳利的脚。

“哦，对不起哦。”克劳利好声好气地蹭蹭小天使的脸，满意地看着它变得更红，生气的样子简直更可爱。“好了，我保证待会不插话了。”但是亚茨拉斐尔依然皱着眉头，克劳利心知肚明，倒不是因为他老嘀嘀咕咕的缘故，而是因为他的翅膀，噢，拜托，我又不瞎，底下的镜子照得一清二楚明明白白，不过变黑一点又怎么样嘛，他其实觉得黑色还更衬他的头发一些。而且他发现，每当亚茨拉斐尔笑的时候，他的羽毛就会又多变黑几根，天知道是什么原因。

所以亚茨拉斐尔现在不笑了，这让他也很不开心。他们继续跳舞，无数的流星在身边匆匆擦过，绕着既定的轨迹飞速旋转，再次经过他们身边时已是过去了数百年光阴。亚茨拉斐尔还是不住地瞟他的翅膀，每当他这么做时，克劳利就死死地盯他，一直盯到他目光转过来为止。不过好在亚茨拉斐尔一直没有停下口中的讲解。他说到神子的降临，在看遍大千世界后，选择将神的怜悯与宽恕赐予卑微的子民;没落的古罗马帝国，破败的餐馆，残饮未干的杯底颤巍巍托起沉沦的夕阳;黑暗的中世纪，铠甲与迷雾，诗歌和革命，烈酒伴鲜花，被轰鸣的长枪短炮炸得血肉模糊，最后都化为清池水，被黑鸭白鸟吞入腹中，还在水面上挣扎出一朵小火苗，终于无声地熄灭。一滴水落在克劳利脸上，他眨眨眼睛。

“噢。”亚茨拉斐尔突兀地说，“今天的故事就到此为止吧。”他试图抽出手来。克劳利注意到他的翅膀极其微小地抬了一下，但瞬间又放了下去。这个细节令他有些在意。

“哎等等！”克劳利叫到，“你还没讲到重点，你还没说我是怎么拯救这个世界的呢！”他的翅膀已经完全变黑了。

“哦，后来天堂和地狱想打一架——地狱就是天堂的反对机构，他们派出撒旦之子毁灭世界，作为引发战争的导火索。你感化了撒旦之子，让他击退了撒旦，于是这个世界最终没有毁灭，所有人都得救了。”

“就这么简单？”

“那你还想要怎样嘛。”

克劳利难以置信，“我凭借一个人的力量，就感化了这个什么所谓的......撒旦之子？那我也太厉害了吧，难道就没有人和我一起完成这个艰巨的任务吗？”

“......”

“快告诉我啊！”

从上方淋下来的水越来越多，刚才还只是一滴滴往下掉，现在变得越来越密集起来，克劳利不耐烦地伸手抹了把脸：“真讨厌，这些水是从哪来的，以前从来没发生过这种事情。”然而亚茨拉斐尔就像傻了一样任由水浇个透顶。克劳利叹了口气，伸开翅膀挡在亚茨拉斐尔头顶，遮下一片浓厚的阴影，黯淡了脚下的星光。“你就告诉我嘛。到底有没有别人？还是就我一个人，从始至终只有我一个人？”

亚茨拉斐尔宛如梦呓一般地回答：“其实还有一个。你和你的朋友。”

“谁？”

天使深吸一口气，清醒了几分：“......一个恶魔。”

“什么？”这不是他想要的答案。

“恶魔就是从地狱来的，天使的反义词，就像地狱是天堂的反义词一样。你们本来不应当成为朋友，一个代表天堂，一个代表地狱，天堂和地狱想打仗，而你们携手背叛了天堂和地狱，选择了人间，最后才拯救了人间世界。另外，现在天上掉下来的这个东西叫‘雨’，现在雨下得太大了，我得走了。”

克劳利真的不能相信，眼前的这个天使已经是他见过最天使的天使了，怎么也不可能是他所说的那种......恶魔，这到底是怎么回事，难道他曾还有另一个这样的朋友，他却把他忘得一干二净？

“我一直以为那个朋友是你。”

“很抱歉。但我真的得走了。”

“等等！”克劳利怒道，“你不能就这么跑掉啊！”他决心一定要问个水落石出，该死的，他们现在两个人都浑身湿透，还要在这里纠结这些没完没了的问题。“你还没告诉我故事的结局是什么，以及我为什么把这些全忘了。”

“故事的结局就是你们拯救了世界啊，至于你为什么全忘了......我也不清楚，可能你完成了人间的任务，也不需要记得这些了吧。”

“你在撒谎。”克劳利冷笑，“我和我的朋友，在拯救了世界之后到底发生了些什么？”

“......”

“说啊！”

雨还在下着，克劳利脸上爬满了水痕，亚茨拉斐尔也是。

“你不会想知道的，你不应当想知道的。不是所有的故事都有一个令人满意的结局。”

“那你也要告诉我，这是我的故事，我有知情权。”

于是亚茨拉斐尔告诉了他。他说的很简短，实际上也没有什么好说的，但句句都是最真实的描绘，每一个字都刻骨铭心。

“现在你满意了吗？还是说，现在你后悔了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔浑身颤抖，“我早就告诉你，这一切你本来就不应该知道。我问你，你自己也扪心自问一下，如果早知道是这样的结局，难道你还会选择同样的开始吗？”

所有的天体都悬浮在了空中，这一刻，仿佛一切的时间都已静止。半晌，克劳利才终于缓缓开口：“如你所愿，那我告诉你，我会的。”他几乎哽咽到说不出话来，但他强迫自己一定要说，“就算结局如此又怎样？有些东西无法取代，就算再让我选择一次，不，就算再让我选择一百次，我也一定会选择同样的开始。我要经历这一切，我热爱的生活，我热爱的世界，我热爱的人，如果我一开始不这么选择，从一开始就等于痛失吾爱。我更宁愿享受精彩的生命，在幸福的回忆中走向终点，而非总是一个人孤孤单单冷冷清清和永恒的时间为伴，这样的永恒又有何意义？”他长叹一口气，“你知道吗，我很羡慕你描绘的那些，人类，我羡慕他们，我甚至嫉妒他们，因为他们才是活成了我最想活的样子，他们过的才是我最想过的生活。”

亚茨拉斐尔没有说话。

“而且，”克劳利再次嘲讽，“亚茨拉斐尔，你的撒谎本领真的太差了，你从头到尾到底编造了多少个谎言？你的证词简直漏洞百出。”在天使惊慌失措的目光中，他滔滔不绝地指控道：“你说你的名字是按照拉斐尔起的，但又像你说的，我们都成了天堂和地狱的罪人，你作为一个天堂的孩子，又怎么会按照罪犯的名字起名？”

“你还提到撒旦之子，噢，撒旦的儿子。”克劳利仿佛遇到世界上最好笑的事情一般，“我们都知道撒旦是路西法的别名，他是除了你之外唯一肯主动跟我搭话的家伙，你不要跟我说，神赦免了我，连这个地狱的头号敌人也一起赦免了？我前两天才和他见过面，他精神状态好得不能再好，一点也不像什么，地狱的头号魔王之类的玩意儿。”

“你说我忘记了这一切，我一定也是忘记了你，就算你不是我的那个什么恶魔朋友，你也一定与我有很密切的联系才是，不然你不会专门跑过来和我说这些。可是，我对你没有一点熟悉的感觉，就算我以前见过你，我们也不会有很深的交情。我今天对你，完全是一见......算了，这一切，都在自相矛盾！”

亚茨拉斐尔终于找回了自己的舌头，“......所以你的结论是？”

克劳利阴恻恻地笑了出来，“Spoilers！”

亚茨拉斐尔旋身逃跑。

克劳利赶紧冲上去想抓住他，亚茨拉斐尔却已经跑不见踪影，茫茫的雨幕提供了最好的遮掩。他绝望地凭直觉选了一个方向，没头没脑地奔了过去，居然看到亚茨拉斐尔就在前方，一阵狂喜攫中了他。

他扑上去将天使抱在怀里，然而天使就这么化掉了，是的，字面意义上的化掉，他化成了一捧白色的玫瑰花瓣，瞬间被噼里啪啦的雨水浸透。克劳利怔怔地松手，所有的花瓣都散在晶莹的星河上，变成了一地淋漓的鲜血。几片花瓣沾上他身，于是斑斑点点的血渍污染了他原本雪白的长袍。他站在血泊中，麻木地想到，这一切我都没有经历过，我没有经历过，如果我经历过的话我一定会记得，我又怎么会不记得？！

“我很抱歉。”

克劳利不想再搜寻声音的方向了，反正亚茨拉斐尔也不会再出现，只要他不想。

“你没有选择了，我替你做出了选择。你没有经历，所以才这么说，如果你真的经历了这一切，一定会后悔，所以......我很抱歉。”

宛如一道闪电突然劈中了克劳利，他的头几乎裂开，有什么东西无比鲜明雪亮，他终于意识到了，他终于明白了，这一切的不合理，这一切的反常，神出鬼没的亚茨拉斐尔，前言不搭后语的证词，无故变黑的翅膀，混乱的时间线，混乱的记忆，这一切都只能说明一个问题。

“不——！”他咆哮出口，“亚茨拉斐尔！亚茨拉斐尔！你凭什么！你不能就这样，噢......求求你，算我求求你，不要这样做......”他终于哭倒在地，散乱的红发，凌乱的黑羽，染血的白衣，“都是我的错，但我求求你，不要，不要......”

然后他醒了。

伊甸园，草丛中，一条老黑蛇缓缓醒转。

梦里的一切经历都如烟云般消散。他惊觉居然下起了雨，这应该是创世之初的头一场雨，润湿了伊甸园干涸的绿叶。他下意识地抬头望向东门的城墙，不出意外地，那里空空如也。遥远的天幕中，远处一个小白点，如同击破长空的白鹰，渐渐消失不见。那是守卫东门的天使，现在，亚当和夏娃都离开了伊甸园，他的任务也算完成，可以回去交差了。那也是他永远回不去的地方，不过他也并无什么遗憾。

克劳利缓缓地爬行回巢，以躲避这连绵不绝的雨。他突然没来由地很想跳舞，不过转眼就否定了这个想法，你可是一只爬行动物诶老兄，连腿都没有还怎么跳。于是他扭了扭，假装自己已经在跳了。

但是没有人会注意到他，没有人会注意一条花园的草丛里独自跳舞的蛇，就像没有人会去寻找一位从未结交过的朋友，没有人会去讲述一个从未写下开篇的故事，更没有人会去悼念一颗从未点亮的星辰。

只有雨，噢，只有那一场创始之初的瓢泼大雨，还在滔滔不绝地下，无穷无尽，无止无息。


End file.
